dangan_ronpa_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 2
* TRUTH OR LASER SHARK * * (Chris) Last time on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island... * (chris) We introduced thirteen new competitors, and started the season with a bang! Quite literally! * (Chris) They raced through the forest, and were split into the Toxic Rats and Mutant Maggots. * (Chris) For their first challenge, they had to cut down a totem and race it down the river, and the Rats stole victory. * (Chris) For the Maggots, it was an elimination ceremony where Mike was ousted for being too strange. * (Chris) Who will go home next? And how much pain can I put them through first? Find out right now on Total... drama.. Revenge of the Island! **CUTS TO TOXIC RATS IN LUXURIOUS MANSION* * (Lightning) *sips on orange juice* Aw yeah, Lightning could get used to winning! *4:04 *OstianWendy * (staci) Me too! I mean, I should know; my great great great grandfather's cousin invented mansions! *slurps a cola and smiles at Sam* * (b) *nods in agreement* *4:05 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Sure, whatever! *drinks the rest* Lightning wants steak! * (Dakota) Ugh, this "luxurious cabin" is like a shed compared to my house. * (Sam) You must have a pretty nice shed. *4:05 *OstianWendy * (scott) CONF: Lightning may me dumb, but he's athletic and therefore a huge competitor... *4:05 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) Thanks? *4:06 *OstianWendy * (staci) *laughs and snorts* You're so funny, Sam! *4:06 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) Dakota, I know your need for fame is a depressed cry for love. You just need to relax more. I suggest meditation. * (Dakota) What? Who told you that? Shut up! * (Sam) Heh, thanks Staci! *4:07 *OstianWendy * (scott) CONF: Dawn too, she's smarter than she looks *4:07 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) CONF: Staci's a really cool gal. Sure, she's a bit weird with all her tales, but at least she's nice? *4:07 *OstianWendy * (staci) :D *4:07 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Here's to winning again! *clanks his own cups* Woohoo! * (Lightning) CONF: Why should I cheer with those phonies when it's Lightning carrying this team to victory? **CUTS TO MUTANT MAGGOTS CABIN* *4:08 *OstianWendy * (scott) CONF: The rest of the team, though? B is too silent to put his ideas across, Staci and Sam are dull as dishwater and Dakota... *laughs* * (jo) *does push-ups* * (brick) Need some help there, ma'am? *4:09 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) Hey, Jo... *rubbing eyes* Could you not do those in here so early? Oh, sorry for being a bother... I uh... nevermind... * (Zoey) *hides under blanket* *4:09 *OstianWendy * (jo) *gets up and kicks Brick* NO! And, uh, Zoey... why should I? * (brick) *winces* *4:10 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) CONF: I get really nervous when talking to people. I mean, I don't wan to annoy them at all, and yeah... insecurities are a pain. * (Zoey) Oh, uh, sorry for asking. Heheh... *4:10 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) *sprays Brick* Respect woman, freak! *women* * (brick) *rubs eyes* Okay, okay! I get it! * (cameron) CONF: All this violence will never solve anything *4:11 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) *walks out of the cabin, sighing, sitting on the stairs* * (Dawn) *is sitting next to Zoey* * (Zoey) Agh! Oh, sorry, you scared me. * (Dawn) I get that a lot. * (Zoey) Hi Dawn... that's your name, right? * (Dawn) That's correct, Zoey. *4:12 *OstianWendy * (jo) *sighs and continues doing push-ups* * (anne maria) So, where'd Zoey go? :/ *4:13 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) Your plagued with insecurities, and you have many problems telling people what to do, and constantly feel like you're bossing them around, don't you? * (Zoey) How uh, how did you know? * (Dawn) It's right there in your aura. It's like an open book. *4:13 *OstianWendy * (jo) Who cares? *4:13 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Zoey) Auras? What are those? *looks away, then looks back and notices as she's gone* Dawn? * (Zoey) CONF: Dawn's a little weird, but she was right on the money about me... * (Chris) Campers, report to the lake as we start today's challenge. Over! *4:15 *OstianWendy * (jo) Finally, some action! *nudges Brick* I'll race you! *runs* * (brick) *runs after her* *4:15 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Aw man, I hope this isn't too physical. *4:16 *OstianWendy * (staci) Same here! * (b) *makes his way to the lake with Staci and Sam* *4:17 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Whoa, we have a lot in common. * (Dakota) If I have to get my hair wet again, I am so quitting. *4:17 *OstianWendy * (scott) *observes his team members while walking* *4:17 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) I don't think that's true. *4:17 *OstianWendy * (staci) We sure do. *4:17 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) Hey, shush it! You know WAY too much. * (Dawn) My apologies. * (Dakota) Ugh, whatever. *storms off ahead* *4:17 *OstianWendy * (scott) CONF: See what I mean? She's clever. *4:18 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Aw yeah, first at the lake! Sha-bam! What do I win? *4:18 *OstianWendy * (jo) *pants* Ugh! *4:18 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) *folds arms* Nothing. *4:18 *OstianWendy * (brick) *pants* Reporting for duty! *4:18 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) So Chef, you think any of them will survive today? *4:18 *OstianWendy * (chef) *snickers* Nah. *4:19 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Just what I thought. * (Chris) So uh, after the challenge, if you aren't busy or anything... * (Chris) I rented a movie, and uh, I think we could watch it, y'know... *4:19 *OstianWendy * (chef) *smiles sadistically as the campers begin to arrive* Sure. *4:19 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Yes, oh uh, hi gang. * (Chris) Ready for today's challenge? *4:19 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Stop chatting and give us the challenge! *4:20 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Okay, we're playing Truth or Laser Shark! Sounds exciting? *4:20 *OstianWendy * (cameron) Are you sure you want to do that, Anne Mari- Oh. *4:20 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) However, before we can continue on, I'm going to need the Toxic Rats to sit out two competitors. *4:20 *OstianWendy * (staci) Is it physical? *4:20 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) You'll learn that later. *4:20 *OstianWendy * (scott) B should sit out! He can't speak! *4:20 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Hey Staci, wanna sit out and play Kung Fu Monkeys with me? * (Lightning) You ALL should sit out. * (Lightning) Let Lightning handle this one! *4:21 *OstianWendy * (staci) Okay, Sam! * (scott) *scoffs* Whatever. *4:22 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Alright, you two go sit out over there. Scott, get over yourself. For today's challenge... * (Chris) You will be playing a getting to know you trivia game. *4:22 *OstianWendy * (jo) Boring! *4:23 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) How this will work is that I will read out an embarrassing fact about one of you, and you have to confess. If you do, you get a point. If you don't, you'll get dunked and the other team can guess who it was, and they'll score a point. * (Chris) Sounds simple? Get strapped in, kiddies! *4:23 *OstianWendy * (jo) Still boring! * (anne maria) ... Strapped in? *4:23 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Yeah, you'll be playing in seats over the lake. * (Chris) Don't get dunked because there are mutant sharks. *4:24 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) *snickers as she glares at Dakota* Hope you get dunked! *4:24 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) Whatever, wannabe! * (Chris) Alright. * (Chris) Toxic Rats, since you won last time, you can go first. *4:24 *OstianWendy * (scott) Let's do this, team!!!! *4:25 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Who's real name is Beverly? * (Dawn) *fiddles with hair* * (Dakota) *yawns* *4:25 *OstianWendy * (scott) It's... B? *4:25 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Whoever is the victim has to own up. * (Chris) Five... * (Chris) Four... *4:25 *OstianWendy * (b) *raises hand* *4:26 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Alright. Score 1 for the toxic rats. *4:26 *OstianWendy * (scott) Yes! *4:26 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Okay, Mutant Maggots. Who wet their pants on the first and last day of school? * (Zoey) That must have sucked... * (Chris) Five... * (chris) Four... * (Chris) Three... *4:26 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) I bet it was that dumb Jo! *4:26 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Two... * (Chris) And one! * (Chris) No points for you! *dunks them* *4:26 *OstianWendy *lmao[ *4:27 *XxSolarEclipsexX *brick lmoa *4:27 *OstianWendy *dead *4:27 *XxSolarEclipsexX *i thot ud remember * (Chris) Rats, like to take a guess? * (Dawn) Brick. I can sense it from his aura. *4:27 *OstianWendy *i havent seen roti in ages *4:27 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Correct! *ill try to make these somewhat obvious lmoa *4:27 *OstianWendy *kk *4:27 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Two points to the Toxic Rats *4:27 *OstianWendy * (b) *grins* *4:28 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Alright. Which one of you got caught stealing make up from the mall? * (Dakota) *sweats* *4:28 *OstianWendy * (b) *shrug* *4:28 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dakota) CONF: I can't admit it! I have my entire career's reputation at hands! You better delete this confessional. * (Chris) Five... * (Chris) Four... * (Chris) Three... *4:28 *OstianWendy * (scott) Isn't it obvious?!?! It's Dakota, idiots. *4:28 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Two... * (Chris) One... * (Chris) Alright, the guilty did not want to confess. Time for a dunk. * (Chris) *dunks them* Maggots, like to take a guess who it was? *4:29 *OstianWendy * (jo) Definitely Dakota. *4:29 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) You are right! 2-1, Rats still lead! * (Chris) Alright Maggots. Which one of you once got "the runs" the first time they hit the gym? *4:30 *OstianWendy * (jo) *howls with laughter* *4:30 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Five... *4:30 *OstianWendy * (cameron) Was it... Brick/ *4:30 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Four... *4:30 *OstianWendy *?* *4:30 *XxSolarEclipsexX *its jo btw *4:30 *OstianWendy *mhm *4:31 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Three... * (Chris) Two... * (Chris) One.... *4:31 *OstianWendy * (jo) CONF: I tried to hide it and it worked... *4:31 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Dunk! *hits the button, sending them underwater* No points. Rats, like to take a guess? *4:31 *OstianWendy * (b) *points at Jo* *4:31 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Correct! 3-1 Rat's favor! *4:32 *OstianWendy * (jo) Gah! * (brick) *giggles and is slapped by Jo* *4:32 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (chris) How embarrassing! Alright Rats... which one of you once made a fortune telling booth... which was a total scam? * (Dawn) *gulps* * (Chris) Five... * (Chris) Four... * (Chris) Three... * (Dawn) *raises hand* * (Dawn) CONF: I couldn't let us get dunked, I had to confess... we all make mistakes, don't we? *4:33 *OstianWendy * (scott) CONF: I have to get Dawn out! *4:33 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Correct! 4-1, Rats rule! Maggots, if you want any chance to win, you've got to confess. * (Chris) Maggots, who's hair... is actually a weave? *4:34 *OstianWendy *[anne right *4:34 *XxSolarEclipsexX *ye *4:34 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) *sprays her hair* *4:34 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Five... *4:34 *OstianWendy * (cameron) Is it Anne? *4:34 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Four... *4:34 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Fine! *4:34 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Three... * (Chris) Anne Maria, it is you! *4:34 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) It's me... * (anne maria) Ugh! Just tell the whole world, won't you?! *4:35 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Okay, 4-2. No one cares. Rats... * (Chris) Who's first girlfriend... was actually a warthog in a dress? * (Dakota) *bursts into laughter* Are you kidding me? *its scott *4:35 *OstianWendy * (scott) *gags Dawn with a sock* It must be Lightning! *4:36 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Sha-whatever. * (Chris) Five... * (chris) Four... * (Chris) Three... * (Chris) Two... *4:36 *OstianWendy * (scott) CONF: I figured she'd be able to read my aura or somethingbout that, so I needed to fix it. *4:36 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (chris) One! Time to get dunked! * (Dawn) *coughs out sock, glaring* * (Chris) Maggots, like to take a guess? *4:36 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Was it Scott? *4:37 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) You are correct! * (Chris) 4-3! * (Chris) Okay, Maggots... which one of you... * (chris) Fell in the toilet.... at high school! *its cam lmoa *4:38 *OstianWendy * (jo) Brick? Was it you? *4:38 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Five... *4:38 *OstianWendy * (brick) No, ma'am! *4:38 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Four... *4:38 *OstianWendy * (cameron) It was me... *4:38 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Bingo! *4:38 *OstianWendy * (cameron) CONF: I had to take one for the team. *4:38 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) We're tied, 4-4. That means Rats, you need this point to win. *4:38 *OstianWendy * (scott) We can do it team! *4:39 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Which one of you... used to weigh 300 pounds? * (Dakota) Huh? * (Chris) Five... *4:39 *OstianWendy * (B) ??? *4:39 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Four... * (Lightning) *chews nails* * (Chris) Three... *4:39 *OstianWendy *(who) *4:39 *XxSolarEclipsexX *its lightning *he was a former fattie :( *4:39 *OstianWendy *SCREAMING *4:39 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Two... * (Chris) One! Dunk! * (Chris) Maggots, care to take a guess? *4:40 *OstianWendy * (scott) CONF: NOt even I knew this. * (brick) Was it Lightning? *4:40 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Correct! * (Lightning) Shut it, don't listen... to these lies! *sheds tear* * (chris) That means... *4:40 *OstianWendy * (anne maria) Yes! *throws a spare can at Dakota* *4:40 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (chris) Maggots, you win immunity! * (Chris) However, you're still in the same loser cabin. * (Chris) Rats, I'll be seeing you at the Bonfire Ceremony tonight. *4:41 *OstianWendy * (jo) Whatever. *4:41 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) Darn! *4:41 *OstianWendy * (scott) Oh no! * (staci) Sam, do you think we could go home? *4:41 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Lightning) CONF: It's true... all through middle school, I was the fat kid! I hated it! But look how sexy, strong and talented Lightning is today? It... It don't matter! *sniffles* * (Sam) I think that like, someone expendable should go. Lightning's dumb, but uh, he's strong. * (Dawn) *meditating* *who should go *4:42 *OstianWendy *idk this is like so set up to be dawn elimination *but like *shes queen *4:42 *XxSolarEclipsexX *we could get scott a new target if u want her to stay *4:42 *OstianWendy *ye *who do you think? *4:42 *XxSolarEclipsexX *idk *4:42 *OstianWendy *i'd say lightning or b *4:42 *XxSolarEclipsexX *yeah b is good *he has no plto *4:43 *OstianWendy *lmoa *bye *4:43 *XxSolarEclipsexX *lmoaaaa * :) * <3 *4:43 *OstianWendy * <3 *4:43 *XxSolarEclipsexX *maybe he gets rid of B because he supsects dawn and b are close? *and want to target scott *or something? *4:43 *OstianWendy *kk *4:43 *XxSolarEclipsexX *they could be strategizing and he overhears! !! 1 *ok *4:43 *OstianWendy * (b) *goes up to Dawn* *4:43 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) *looks over to B, sighing* It's such a shame we have to vote off one of our fellow comrades* *4:43 *OstianWendy * (scott) *silently follows B* *4:43 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) But I do sense negative energy in one of our team mates. *4:44 *OstianWendy * (B) *nods sadly* *4:44 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) Scott... he's up to something. I can see it in his aura... it's... black... and he shoved a sock in my mouth. He tried to make us lose, I swear! * (Dawn) I think we should vote him off. What do you say? *4:44 *OstianWendy * (b) *nods in agreement* * (scott) CONF: Oh, he is so gone! *4:44 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) *resumes meditating, and hums* * (Sam) Oh, hey Scott... * (Sam) What's up? *puts down game device* *4:45 *OstianWendy * (scott) What? * (scott) Nothing... Why? And where's your friend? *4:45 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) I was thinking about who we should vote off... and Dakota's kinda expendable. * (Sam) Staci? Oh, somewhere.../ *4:46 *OstianWendy * (Scott) Oh. Nah. B is smart but he's not confident enough! he needs to go! *4:46 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Sam) Really? *4:46 *OstianWendy * (scott) For the good of the team, yes. Tell Staci too! *4:46 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (sam) CONF: B seemed like a cool dude, but, I trust Scott... maybe it's for the best? * (Sam) Alright, will do. * (Sam) CONF: I'll do anything I can to keep me in. * BONFIRE CEREMONY *4:46 *OstianWendy * (scott) Thanks. *turns his back and smirks* *4:47 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Alright. There are six of you before me, and only five regular marshmallows, plus a sweet Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom! * (Chris) Marshmallows go to... * (Chris) Dawn! * (dawn) *catches marshmallow* * (Chris) Lightning. * (Lightning) Sha-woot! * (Chris) Staci. *4:48 *OstianWendy * (staci) Yah! *catches* *4:48 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Sam. * (Sam) Sweet... *fist bumps Staci* *4:48 *OstianWendy * (staci) Yay! *4:48 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (chris) Dakota! * (Dakota) Finally. *catches marshmallow, and flips hair* *4:48 *OstianWendy * (scott) *taps foot and smirks* *4:48 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Scott, B, one of you is going home tonight. * (Chris) The marshmallow goes to... * (Chris) B! * (Chris) Scott, you're still in it. * (Dawn) What? *4:48 *OstianWendy * (b) *bites nails nervously and glances at Dawn* * (b) *frowns* *4:49 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) This is... this is not what I had in mind. * (Dawn) B, I'll miss you... * (Chris) Whatever. **CUTS TO HURL OF SHAME* *4:49 *OstianWendy * (scott) You need to learn to s-p-e-a-k! Goodbye! *4:49 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) B? Any last words? *4:49 *OstianWendy * (b) ... *shakes head* *4:49 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Dawn) Go on... say it... *4:49 *OstianWendy * (b) ... *4:49 *XxSolarEclipsexX * (Chris) Whatever! *pulls lever* * (CHRIS) Alrighty, two down and ten to go. Who will go home next? Find out on Total... Drama... Revenge of the Island! * ENd